Otanjobi Omedeto
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: met ultah Mamori! RnR?


**Otanjobi Omedeto**

By: Shield Via Yoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC, GaJe, etc.

Selamat menikmati…

Mamori berjalan menuju sebuah gedung, gedung tempat dia mencari ilmu. Kampus Saikyoudai. Hari ini, hari yang paling berharga di hidup seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dan bermata biru itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. 24 November. Hari yang datang tiap tahun.

Pagi ini, manager Saikyoudai datang ke kampus dengan senyum yang terus merekah. Berharap senyumnya dibalas dengan senyuman teman-temannya.

Namun, harapnya tak berbalas. Semua orang tampak tak bersahabat dengannya. Temannya menjauhinya, mengabaikannya. Seperti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan para dosen.

Tentu kita tau siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoichi Hiruma. Dia melakukannya untuk manager-nya. Tujuannya? Hm, kurasa reader pasti tau sikap aneh si setan ini.

Setan itu menyuruh seluruh penghuni kampus alias mahasiswa-mahasiswi beserta dosen untuk mengabaikan semua yang dilakukan oleh Mane Kuso atau Mamori Anezaki. Yang disuruh hanya melakukannya. Tak ada yang mau mengelak.

Kalian tau, Setan ini bersikap aneh semenjak awal bulan November. Seperti ada hal baru di hidupnya. Ya, dia terserang virus cinta. Virus yang dapat dirasakan semua orang. Sayangnya, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena Mamori tampak tak mengistimewakannya. Malah Yamato Takeru yang mendapatkan itu.

Mamori berjalan menuju kelasnya, mencari bangkunya. Mamori menyendiri di dalam kelas. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Padahal seharusnya hari ini dia bahagia. Termenung memikirkan hal sebenarnya tak perlu dipikirkan. membuat lelah otaknya saja.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran, Mamori tak konsentrasi. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis. Ingin sekali hari ini tak pernah terjadi. Dua hari berturut-turut teman-temannya berlaku seperti itu.

Dia tak biasa menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Tetap dalam keadaan termenung, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Dari Sena?" Dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi." jawabnya.

"Otanjobi, Mamo-chan!" terdengar suara seorang gadis. Dia sungguh kaget, dan tersenyum. Agak senang juga.

"Arigatou, Suzuna-chan."

"Ah, Mamo-chan. Ini kan hari bahagiamu." kata Sena, "Semua yang ada disini ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tak ada waktu. Gomen, ne?"

Mamori menghela nafasnya, "Tak apa. Mendengar suara kalian saja aku senang."

"Sekali lagi kami ucapan selamat ulang tahun ya?" teriak semua anggota Enma dan langsung memutuskan sambungan. Mamori tertawa kecil. Raut wajahnya berubah. Dia tampak agak bahagia. Mamori mulai bisa konsentrasi. Dia mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

Selama itu juga, ada sosok yang memandangi Mamori dari jauh. Dia adalah Setan Saikyodai. Cinta membuatnya gila. Aneh tapi nyata. Dia suah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa itu. Namun, tetap saja tak bisa. Tapi, itulah pertanda kalau dia juga manusia.

Sedari tadi, Hiruma terus tersenyum melihat Mamori yang gelisah. Bukan senang, melainkan lucu melihat malaikat di jauhi temannya. Hiruma kembali berkuta dengan Laptop-nya ketika Mamori menerima telepon.

Hari terus berganti. Mamori dengan kuat melewati hari yang menyulitkan itu. Dia berjalan pelan menuju clubhouse. Semangatnya sudah hilang, seperti mayat berjalan. Ingin cepat pulang, namun dia takut Hiruma marah. Mau lanjut, semangat tidak ada. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Mamori tak mau Hiruma ngomel panjang lebar dengan kasarnya.

Sesampainya di pintu clubhouse, dibukanya perlahan, lalu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Mamori melihat gerombolan orang didalam sana. Tampak di dinding clubhouse tertulis 'Otanjobi Omedeto, Mamori Anezaki'. Tim Enma, Ojou dan lain-lain juga hadir disana. Teman sejurusannya juga. Tiba-tiba…

Bursh…..

Mamori disiram air dari atas. Tubuhnya basah semua. Suzuna melemparkantepung kearah Mamori. Alhasil, Mamori berwarna putih. Wakana melemparkan kertas warna-warni, teman sejurusannya melemparkan telur. Mamori sudah seperti adonan kue yang siap masuk oven. Sementara, Hiruma merekam kejadian itu. Dia tersenyum walau disembunyikannya.

Mamori tertawa. Bukannya marah karena dilempar telur yang beraroma busuk. Dia senang, ternyata temannya bukan membencinya melainkan memberikan kejutan. Dia sudah berburuk sangka dulu.

Acara pelemparan telah selesai. Sena membawa kue tart yang diatasnya terletak lilin angka 20. Lilin yang hidup itu langsung ditiup Mamori. Lalu, di potongnya kue itu. Dibagikan kepada semua anggota DDB. Semua tampak senang.

Pintu clubhouse yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan langsung memberikan senyuman.

"Hei, rambut liar. Kau terlambat." kata Hiruma.

Dia mengangguk, "aku tau." Dia berjalan menuju Mamori, "Selamat ulang tahun ya? Maaf aku tak bisa memberikanmu kado. Tapi, aku bisa memberikan satu hal."

"Apa itu, Yamato-kun?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Yamato menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya. Tak menghiraukan keadaan Mamori saat ini dan juga Hiruma.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yamato membuat Mamori memerah. Hiruma langsung keluar dari tempat itu. Hatinya sudah hancur, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya.

"A… aku…" Mamori gugup, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Yamato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi kau sudah menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Yamato tak percaya. Mamori mengangguk.

"Cie, cie!" teriak yang melihat kejadian itu. Keduanya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap.

"Eh, mana You-nii?" tanya Suzuna melepaskan kejadian barusan. Semua menggeleng.

"Kemana dia, ya? Jangan-jangan…" lanjut Suzuna lagi.

"Sudahlah, Suzuna. Mari kita berpesta!" kata Monta. Semua mengangguk dan kembali berpesta. Sementara Yamato dan Mamori sibuk berduaan.

"Mamori-chan, arigatou."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Untuk hatimu."

Mamori tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya, aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih." Yamato tersenyum.

Hari ini hari yang paling indah untuk Mamori karena hadiah ulang tahunnya adalah orang yang disukainya dan juga dicintainya Yamato. Dan hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Hiruma Yoichi. Namun, mau tak mau harus dilewatinya.

**THE END**

Yaha! Saia kembali setelah lama tak muncul!

Nah, fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Mamori Anezaki dan Vhy Otome!

Selamat ultah tahun ya! Ini juga untuk teman-teman yang lagi ulang tahun!

Nah, saia minta kritik, saran dalam bentuk review. Sebelumnya maaf kalu jelak.

RnR?


End file.
